


Of Shining Swords and Booty Bumps

by Appleblossomsoul



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Potions, Self-Insert, Sex Magic, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossomsoul/pseuds/Appleblossomsoul
Summary: When you put a beauty with the heart of a hero, and a geek with the mind of a erotic game player. You get a an epic adventure filled with epic fights, heroic feats, tales of debauchery, and an equally epic friendship. Well at least that's what Peppy wants, when he gets transported to the world of Marae and joins Raine, Ignam's Champion as she goes on her quest to save Marae from the demons that terrorize and rule over the denizens of Marae. What awaits them though is crazy adventures, weird situations, and erotic moments.





	Of Shining Swords and Booty Bumps

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Heaven, Welcome to Hell, Welcome to Marae

 

It was the day after my 18th birthday, I was drinking some tea while turning on my computer, I went to check the forums to see if my favorite text game, Corruption of Champions Revamp, had another update. But when the site was beginning to load the screen turned black and I panicked thinking my PC broke, that’s what I though happened but after waiting for a couple of seconds, bright white light exploded from the screen and before I knew it I was free falling down to the ground at idk, probably enough to kill me miles per hour! But surprisingly I actually survived because as I was screaming in terror, praying to God to spare me, my descent began to slow down to a pace that would be slow enough that the impact won’t kill me but the landing will still hurt like a bitch. And the fall did hurt like a bitch even when I fell on top of something, the moans of pain the came from below me though told that I fell on someone not something.

 

When I got up to my feet I looked around me and immediately noticed the glowing portal, then the imp I landed on, who I knew was Zetaz based on the location and situation, and then finally I noticed the beautiful blonde young woman who was beginning to snap out of some trance. In game story wise this is where the champion shakes off the effects of the Lust Draft and kicks the crap out of Zetaz before punting him away, but since I fell on top of Zetaz it looks like I am going to be the one who beats him up, but looking at his heavily injured body I’d would say that I already did that part, poor guy, even though he is an evil asshole, I wouldn’t wish the fate of someone as heavy as me falling on him. And yes I am heavy, I am an obese young man who plays games like Corruption of Champions for fun because I am also hormonal and shit. I know I am fat but it’s not like I wanted to get fat, the cycle of depression, stress eating and weight gain is viscous and extremely hard to get out of, I am trying but in the modern world, let’s admit we want to do things the easy way. Luckily this is Marae and if the laws of reality here are the same as the game then… I am so gonna lose weight, whether I want to or not, because in order to survive I need to raise my stats, and to raise my stats I need to be productive. Which means working out, studying, and eating right, plus in my situation right now I can’t really live like how I used to, which means no junk food, and I have to work for my own survival.

 

Now you might ask how am I taking the whole transported to another world so easily? The answer is I am not I am actually not taking this easily I am both happy and scared out of my mind! I am happy that my dream of being transported into a fantasy world has come true, especially a world that I know. But make no mistake I am freaking the fuck out because I know the reality of this situation, I am in another world that can both kill me and or worse rape me, without supplies, currency, and equipment. I only have the clothes on my back, my wits, and (luckily) my knowledge in this familiar yet also unfamiliar world. And I don’t know if those are enough to survive in Marae, but it looks like I am not alone in this situation, because the Champion is also in the same boat as I am and my conscience can’t handle just abandoning her to fend for herself in a world unknown to her, especially a world as dangerous as Marae, plus it would be best if we stick together, there is strength in numbers. I only hope for two things, that one she at least knows how to fight, and two she is okay with adventuring with me.

 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Zetaz talk about his revenge, as he began to fly away to who knows where. Which brings us to now. Me and the champion look at each other, scanning each others appearance. While I looked like a fugly geek with my big stomach, bespectacled face, double chin, thick limbs, and pale skin. She looked like a model with her hourglass figure, natural blonde hair, baby blue eyes, pretty face, and double D’s. We are basically beauty and the geek, thank God I am gay or this situation would have been awkward, because the average straight guy would have been dumbstruck by her and would probably stare at her for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

And we stayed our in silence for a good minute. Deciding to break the silence I begin to speak first.

“Are you okay miss? Do you feel anything weird with you? Lust Draft is a wild experience for first timers to the drug.” I ask how she’s doing in order to break the silence, supposedly she will be fine, but who knows maybe things will be different from the game’s original story line now that I am here.

 

“I’m fine just a feeling a little hot under the collar, but nothing else seems to be wrong.” she replies curtly, still wary of me. It makes sense though even though I may have (accidentally) saved her from being raped by Zetaz I am still a stranger in a strange new land, it would make sense for her to be wary of me and this situation, but she does not seem aggressive towards me, so I think she might be listen to me.

 

“That’s good, it wouldn’t do well for me to have the only other human I currently know in Marae to be in a defenseless state, I would try to protect you, but without any combat training or any weapons I wouldn’t be able to do much against any enemies that might try to harm us.”

 

“So this place is called Marae huh… What do you mean by the only other human you know? Aren’t there any other humans in this world? Surely there are other humans in Marae, and also why would you protect me?” She asked me generally confused why would a stranger from this world try to help her. Though I would not blame her, the first denizen of Marae she met did try to rape her after all.

 

“Because us humans need to stick together, plus there are other humans in Marae that I know of, but they are most likely turned into human cattle for the demons and or other creatures of this world or they may transformed into other species. Humans are rare here in Marae, especially humans who are not corrupted to the point they have no sense of self.” I answer her. Hearing me talk about how we humans should stick together seems to have eased her a bit, I know think this the time for us to introduce ourselves. I go to her and offer my hand to her as a sign of good faith.

 

“My name is Peppy, what’s yours miss Champion?” Of course I don’t give her my real name, I gave her my gamer name, but I hope she eases out enough for me to offer to join her on her quest to defeat the demons.

 

“It’s- hey wait, I never said anything about Ignam and its champions before, how do you know about that?” She answers my question with a question of her own. Damn shouldn’t have said anything about Champion stuff, well I guess can still convince her that I am not some weirdo stalker/know-it-all if..

 

“Oh that? Well I heard the demons talk about someplace called Ignam and how they send ‘Champions’ every year here to Marae. Everything I know about you champions and your village I learned from what the demons speak off whenever I overhear them when I have an encounter or near encounter with them.” I lie

 

“Encounter?” She asks her form going the defensive, she must think I am cahoots with the demons or something.

 

“Well Marae is filled with demons, and, I am only capable of handling some Imps on my own. I wouldn’t ever dare go near where a higher-level demon might be.” I am actually telling the truth here, even without weapons or training, taking down a single imp is easy if you just have the will to kill, and a calm mind. In essence, you can easily beat a single imp, just don’t be horny when you do fight them.

 

“Oh.” She begins to relax again. Good.

“Well then it’s nice to meet you Peppy, my name is Raine, and like you said I am the Champion, well at least the current Champion that is.” She finally introduces herself to me after all that awkwardness from before.

 

Now that we have introduced ourselves, the elephant in the room becomes apparent. The unasked question floats in the air. What are we gonna do now? I know what I am gonna do and that is go to get the Beautiful Sword in the Lake, but I think Raine should be the one to take the sword, because I believe that she is a better fit for it, because one she’s the supposed Champion that will defeat Lethice and her demonic horde, and two I think she is purer than me considering my taste in video games.

 

Raine finally decides to address the elephant in the room, and asks the question that will decide our fate now that the adventure has started.

 

“So what now?”

 

“Now you make a choice, to either let me help you in every Champion’s mission, to crusade against the demon horde and their queen, essentialy letting me join your party, crusade, or whatever. Or you go on your own in a world completely new to you, where you could get lost or worse, suffering a cruel fate by the hands of who knows who, while I wait another year for the next champion to come through the portal, so I can offer them to make the same choice.” I give her an ultimatum, her fate and mine will be decided based on her choice.

 

Raine answers not a moment later. “Yes, I accept you to join in my party, besides your right, I know nothing about this new world I am in, and it looks like I need a guide. Plus seeing as you saved me from that Imp instead joining in and taking advantage of me, I believe that I can trust you.”

 

“Good, now that we are now a party the first thing we need to do is for us to find somewhere to spend the nights in between our quest and food to eat, second would be getting ourselves armed, we are going to need weapons if we are going to face against tougher enemies, and lastly we need to get stronger which means gaining combat experience and learning magic. Luckily for you I know places where we have those three done separately, but first thing’s first we need to go to the nearby farm, I am sure we can get some materials to set up camp here near the portal if we ask nicely or offer to perform labor in exchange for said materials, or maybe we can work as farm hands until we can get enough money to rent a place to live in the city of Tel’Adre. Before that though I should tell you two things, one I am broke and have nowhere else to go, and two traveling is different here in Marae due to magic.”

 

After telling her my plans for our future, I then spend the next couple of hours explaining to her about how things work here in Marae, how magic is a thing, and about the different creatures we are going to encounter here in Marae. After explaining everything I know about Marae (everything I am willing to tell her, I explained to her about transformatives and their effects, but I didn’t tell her about Bimbo Liqueur and Bro Brew.) we decided to head out exploring, I thought really hard of the sword in the tree so that Raine can pull it out so that we can have a weapon to defend ourselves with. Moments later we arrived at the Lake where we see the tree. I tell Raine to pull out the sword, when she asked why don’t I do it, I tell her that the sword is stuck in tree for a reason, that it is waiting for a someone worthy enough to wield it, I say to her that maybe because her village choose her to be the Champion maybe the sword will also choose her as it’s wielder. In actuality this is just me hoping she’s a pure enough person that the sword will accept her. As she begins to put her hands on the swords hilt I cross my fingers and close my eyes hoping that she is pure enough that the sword will accept her. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Raine standing heroically raising the Beautiful Sword, light being reflected by the blade.

 

And that’s when I knew that Raine would be destined for great things, and that our adventure just began.

 


End file.
